The Monster of Nightmares
by CherrySodaChocolateMilk
Summary: Ron and Hermione have graduated, and when Ron reads and article in the profit, about a Muggle Cruise ship that has been magically inhanced, he drags Hermione along on it. But then a deadly monster begins taking lives. Written as a book by R/Hr *Finished*
1. The Boat

(A/N this is written by Chocolate Milk. ENJOY!) Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter.. I would be working on the sixth book. lol. not sitting here typing stuff for fanfiction!! Lol. )  
CHAPTER 1  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
Now this is a long and complicated story. But considering Hermione and I are both out of jobs, and hoping this book will be published and end up making something, we have to tell our story.  
  
Everyone who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have figured that Hermione, Harry, and I would've stayed friends until we were so old that we couldn't even Apparate anymore. Well, Hermione and I stayed the best friends we'd always been, but Harry got married to Susan Bones. It's not like Harry isn't friends with us anymore, it's just we've hardly seen him since we graduated from Hogwarts eighteen months ago.  
  
In fact, in the first two months it seemed everyone had just moved on a left me. Lavender, Parvarti, and Harry all got married, not to each other of course. Harry with Susan, Lavender with Seamus and Parvarti to a Ravenclaw named Parker or something. Dean got a job with the Ministry and surprisingly enough, Neville became the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione, being the smartest witch in our year got a job offering fresh out of graduation as a Unspeakable. However after three months on the job, something went wrong on one of the cases and she ended up in a coma for a month and when she came out of it, she was replaced. What happened was the person who had taken her place while she was absent was, er, better at the job then Hermione. So Hermione got fired, except it sounds nicer to say Hermione got replaced.  
  
Exactly a year ago today, I was sitting at the table in the Burrow. Hermione and I were still living with our parents because my job with the Ministry paid shit, and Hermione was working at a book store. We were making barely enough money to buy a house, except we just needed a little more and then we planned to move out and get apartments in the same complex.  
  
I was reading a continuation of The Daily Profit called The Evening Profit and there was an article about the first wizard cruise ship that goes from the cost of America's California to Hawaii. I realized at that moment I needed to do something to find myself. And I knew I had to go on that cruise.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
I REMEMBER THE NIGHT A YEAR AGO LIKE IT WAS yesterday. I had been at home, reading some book I had gotten from the bookstore I worked in. It was a Friday and on Fridays Ron and I would go out to dinner. Ron and I weren't a romantic item when he showed up at my house that night.  
  
I was all ready to go out to eat, I had my good robes on and had managed to tame my hair (well sort of. It was still puffy and thick, but it wasn't flying all over the place. Well, sort of. Actually, my hair looked like it always did. very unkempt)  
  
When I heard banging on the door, I opened it to find Ron there, smiling like and idiot.  
  
"Hermione, can we go somewhere else for dinner tonight?" He asked me. I surveyed him, something was different.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Ron. Where would you like to go?" I asked.  
  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out an article from The Profit. He stepped inside my parents' house (which was where I lived), and put his hand on my shoulder. He held the picture up to the light, "See that cruise ship? That's where we're going," My face must've shown him I really wasn't interested in going on some boat. "Jeeze Hermione, you look like I just told you to eat a pigeon or something."  
  
I laughed, "Ron, don't you think this is kind of irresponsible to just pick up and leave on a cruise ship?"  
  
He grinned and placed the article on the coffee table, "Hermione, I need to get out of England for a while. I need to meet people, and I want you to come with me. How is that irresponsible?"  
  
"Ron, you're being ridiculous, are you drunk?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm not drunk, I know perfectly what I want to do and where I'm going. For once." Ron had his heart set on this, but the cruise ship was a four week trip, and I had to work.... but wait so did he! "Ron! You have work. So do I. We need money, I mean you can't just go on-"  
  
He cut me off, "Hermione, the trip it very cheep, this is the first time they've ever used a Muggle invention as something to transport people across the water. You hate your job, Hermione. Please come on the trip with me."  
  
"I think you should go," the person who spoke had a voice so quiet, yet forceful that Ron and I both jumped. My parents were standing in the door way.  
  
"I have work, you can't be serious."  
  
"Hermione, dear, you need to relax. Ron's going on this trip to find himself, I think you need to find yourself too," My father said.  
  
I shook my head, "No, I know where I want to go in my life. I want to work for the Department of Mysteries-"  
  
"Hermione, I don't mean that. I think there's other things you really need to discover about yourself. Take a leave of absence from your job," My mum told me.  
  
"I quit my job," Ron muttered and I turned to him.  
  
"You quit your job!" I screamed.  
  
"I just said that, didn't I?"  
  
My parents laughed.  
  
"Hermione, go on the trip," My father and mother said, and they meant it. I swallowed my pride, and let me tell you, for Hermione Granger, swallowing pride is like in the words of Ron, eating a 'pigeon.' Actually, I think for Hermione Granger, oops, I'm talking in third person, I mean for me, swallowing pride is harder then eating a pigeon. More like eating a walrus.  
  
"I'll go pack," I muttered.  
  
"Yes!" Ron practically screamed it at me. 


	2. The Wildlife Room

(A/N chapter 2 up! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
I should probably tell you that when Hermione and I boarded this ship, I had had crush, no not a crush, I was in love with Hermione it had been that way a while. If you wanted me to be exact, I would've told you eight years.  
  
So there you have it, now you know.  
  
Over Sea Apparation is hard and Hermione almost left part of herself back in Muggle London.  
  
The boat was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was made of what looked like pure gold, and I was sure it was invisible to Muggles.  
  
"Ron... it's huge!" Hermione gasped.  
  
I grinned, "No Hermione, it's tiny. Let's go!" I grabbed her wrist and we were suddenly like eleven year olds again. We ran up the steps to the boat and almost knocked over some old bitch, oops did I just write that? I mean witch. We paid for a room there, and things began to go down hill.  
  
"Er, you should've bought a ticket. There's only one room left. Now, it has two beds and a partition through the middle. You'll have two separate bathrooms and a living area. You don't mind sharing a room do you?" The short little man asked.  
  
I looked at Hermione, who said, "The partition goes between the two beds right?"  
  
The man nodded, "You won't technically be in the same room, the partition has a lock."  
  
I looked at Hermione again. She grinned at me, "We'll take it."  
  
The room was a lot better then we expected. It was all gold and silver and stuff. The first thing Hermione did was say, "Ohh! They have a bookshelf!" The second thing Hermione did was make sure the partition worked.  
  
The sheets on the beds were colorful and had flowers all over them (much to my dismay). There were candles and lanterns and the living quarters was really nice. They had sofas and a little table that could fit two people, but if you absolutely had to, I guess it could've fit four. The bathrooms were just... bathrooms, nothing exciting there, I mean is there ever anything exciting about a place where people shit?  
  
Hermione was gaping at everything, like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She turned around, and for a brief second I thought she was going to thank me for dragging her on the boat, she opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again, "So what is there to do here?"  
  
I sighed and took out a pamphlet, "There's a game room? Do you like gambling?" Hermione gave me a look, "OK, I'll take that as a no. Um, they have a book club!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"No," I told her, "They do have a library though, it's right next to the game room. Now they have a huge elegant party thing every night, you can eat and dance and crap. Umm, they have, this sounds really weird, wildlife activities, I have no idea what that is, do you? Umm, let's see... sun bathing, you know I don't care about that, Hermione, but you could use a tan-," she threw something at me. "I was joking. So anyway, they have a lot of Muggle activities, Malfoy would hate that. Here, you can look at the pamphlet." I threw it at her.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed and flipped through it, "Do you want to go to the wildlife activities room? It says here, how Muggles survive in nature. It might be fun."  
  
I nodded, "All right."  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
Ron and I were shocked when we went to the wildlife room. A little witch was outside the door and we asked her what the wildlife room was.  
  
"Today's landscape is rocks and rivers," her voice was the most monotonous voice I had ever heard.  
  
"Yes, but what do you do?" I asked.  
  
"You 'chill' is that how you young people talk?" she asked.  
  
"Right, thanks, I know exactly what we're going to do after your long and drawn out explanation," Ron sneered sarcastically.  
  
"No respect!" The lady yelled. Ron pushed the door open for me, and I walked in. It was amazing.  
  
My mouth dropped, for in front of me was a river and all through the river rocks stuck up. The river looked like it stretched for miles, and there were kids and people all over them. It was beautiful. The weirdest part was there was a ceiling and the wall. It was definitely magic. So I guess this is what they were talking about in the manual, they change the room everyday or so and then you can do Muggle activities with out magic. There was sand on the shore and grass and then the wall, it was really weird. I could've gaped all day.  
  
"Hermione? Do you want to go check out the river?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't have a bathing suit with me." I told him.  
  
"So? You can skinny dip," Ron joked.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Just take off your cloak and go in your shirt and pants."  
  
I nodded and placed my cloak on a rock next to his. The water was warm, except I wish I had brought a bathing suit with me.  
  
"Ron," I told him, "I'm gunna go down stream for a while, I'll meet you back her in an hour or so, is that OK?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Hermione," Ron said to me.  
  
I swam as far down as I could, I even found this little hidden waterfall where no one else was, I just needed to think. For some reason something felt wrong.  
  
I knew what it was and I finally admitted it to myself, "I'm in love with Ron."  
  
Before I could do much more, I realized I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was just because I knew I felt this way about him for the past eight years, but I never said it out loud. I swallowed. Everything seemed to have crashed down on me. I never told anyone this, and I wasn't going to add this part in, but I feel I have to.  
  
When Ron came to pick me up a few hours ago, I had been thinking, not really paying attention to the book. Like I said, I really feel you have to know this. I missed Hogwarts so much, or maybe it was really just the people I missed. I missed Lavender and Parvarti asking me who I liked every day. I missed Dean and Seamus. I missed Neville's personality, I missed Ginny and the Creavey brothers. I missed Dumbledoor, McGonagall and my visits to Hagrid. I missed running around the castle under the invisibility cloak, using the Maurder's map. Finding out mysteries. But most of all, I missed Harry. Him and Ron had been my whole life, and now he was gone. I mean I still talked to him, but I hadn't talked to him in two whole months. But the part that made me so angry with myself was that if it had been Ron who had drifted away from the group, I probably would've been even more upset. So there you have it, that's my story.  
  
So anyway, I stayed in the little secret spot for a while and then began to make my way back to Ron. I realized that it was day here, and night back in England, and that as why I was so tired. It was probably about ten. But still, on days I didn't have work the next morning, I usually would stay up until about two in the morning.  
  
Ron was sitting on a rock talking to two people about our age. They were obviously a couple, because they were holding hands. He noticed me coming up over one of the rocks, "Hey, Hermione! Get over here!"  
  
"I'm coming Ron!" I yelled back. I looked a mess, I was soaking wet. My pants were rolled up, good thing I didn't wear a skirt. Despite that they were rolled up they were still wet, because I had fallen in the water. 


	3. The Monster

(A/N Chapter 3 up! I live for reviews!!!!! I'm sorry that the chapter was in one big paragraph before, so I've fixed it now!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I never did own Harry Potter, and I never will own Harry Potter.  
CHAPTER 3  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
I HAD MET JACK AND JILL WHEN HERMIONE HAD LEFT earlier. So when I called Hermione over, I introduced her and the first thing she said was, hi, and the second thing she said was, "'Jack and Jill went up the hill to smoke-."  
  
"Hermione," I cautioned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, Ron, Hermione, what brings you on this boat?" Jill asked.  
  
"You know, Jill," Hermione said, "I really don't know. Ron just shows up at my house, and then I get dragged into this mess."  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just PMSing," I told them.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped, and hit me on the head, hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was joking, Hermione!" I was trying not to laugh.  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Are you guys going to go the evening party tonight? It's a dinner type thing I think."  
  
I looked at Hermione who answered the question, "Well, Ron and I aren't really an item. But I'd like to go, I just have to get some rest. What about you?"  
  
I looked at her aren't really an item, did that mean we were kind of an item?  
  
"Ron?" She asked again when I didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go, I just have to get some rest too."  
  
Hermione and I took an hour long nap, and Hermione made a part of pulling the partition down and locking it. Then we got dressed. I had dress robes, and somewhere in the past few years, I had managed to escape maroon. The robes were navy blue, a real manly color as Ginny had put it.  
  
Ten minutes before we left Hermione pulled up the partition, "How do I look?" She asked.  
  
I stared at her, she had light blue robes on and had her hair in a bun, but you could tell that if she took her hair down it would puff out. She was wearing very little bit of make up, because Hermione thought that make up undermined the way society expected women to dress.  
  
"You look great Hermione... er, what about me?" I asked her.  
  
"You're wearing that tie?" She questioned.  
  
I shouldn't have asked her.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's on me isn't it?"  
  
"But it doesn't match as well, hold on," she began digging through the pile of ties on my bed. "Here, put this one on."  
  
She had picked out a navy blue one. I sighed and switched ties.  
  
"You put it on crooked, Ron," she said grinning at me. "Does your mum still dress you?"  
  
"Ha, ha, really funny."  
  
"Wasn't it? Let me fix your tie-"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Are you obsessed with ties?" I joked.  
  
"Yes, I am," she muttered and straightened my tie. Women. "Are you ready, Ron?" She asked sticking out her arm for me to take, I was surprised, but I didn't complain.  
  
It reminded me of the Yule Ball, and it made me feel very sick inside. I had acted like such a jerk, and I could tell Hermione was thinking the same thing.  
  
"This is the room," I said and Hermione gasped. It was a ball room and I could tell she thought it was beautiful, it was OK, I guess. I just don't get worked up over stuff like that.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Ron?" Hermione asked. She was acting like a corny little five year old.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"That's it, just, all right?"  
  
"Hermione, I just don't pay attention to the finer things like that."  
  
Hermione and I met up with Jack and Jill at table number five and we talked for a while, and when they got up to dance, I knew what was coming.  
  
"Ron, maybe we should dance," Hermione said. I looked at her. Now I told you before that I liked Hermione, I just hated dancing.  
  
"Hermione, I don't like dancing."  
  
"Please, Ron? If you won't dance with me, I'll have to go hit on some forty year old rapist, because all the cute men are taken," Hermione stated.  
  
"All right," I said reluctantly, "Just because I don't want you to get killed." We started out... how do I put this... bad. I stepped on her feet once and she got angry with me for that, so she stepped on my foot, and then I called her a bitch, and then she slapped me. But after a while I began to get a little better.  
  
"You know, Ron? I'm glad I came... I needed to get away," Hermione said to me.  
  
I nodded, I was going to say I told you so, but I couldn't bring myself to act like an idiot.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
RON AND I HAD BEEN DANCING FOR ABOUT THREE dances when we heard this loud bang. I mean a metallic bang that echoed through my mind, and if I close my eyes and think hard, I can still hear it.  
  
The creature erupted through the wall of the boat and crashed into some couple... and it was coming straight towards us.  
  
"Get out of the way, Hermione!" Ron yelled and literally pushed me away. "Get back to the room!"  
  
I looked at him, and pulled out my wand, and he was doing the same thing.  
  
A lot of commotion was happening, some old witch accidentally hit her husband with some charm, and he was having some kind of fit. The animal lunged, it's deep, horrifying red eyes, skimmed the room. It's terrible jaw unhinged, releasing rows of sharp teeth that sunk into a poor witch. People were screaming.  
  
Someone knocked me down and when I stood up, Ron was gone. I saw him up by a group of men who were shooting spells at it. I got to my feet, and ran up to the monster.  
  
As soon as I got close to it, it felt like everything was getting sucked out of me. It was worse then a Dementor. My head was pounding, and in my mind I saw terrible things. Ron dying with Avada Kedavra, Harry being stabbed to death, my parents in their coffins... I screamed, and began shooting spells at it. The closer I got to it, the worse the thoughts became. Ron being under Cruciatus for hours at a time, then everyone I loved or cared about lined in a row, and just dropping dead. I tried to shake the thoughts off but it wouldn't work. I didn't even know if I was aiming at the monster anymore. I didn't know if I was even saying curses anymore.  
  
The longer I stayed, the more I forgot that the visions in my head weren't real. And it was so weird, the monster's long, scaly tail hit into me, sending me across the room, and as soon as it hit me, I began to see the visions right in front of my own eyes. Like it was happening at that exact moment.  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
WHEN HERMIONE WAS HIT, I THOUGHT SHE HAD DIED. And as she said before, about seeing all those thoughts, I was having the same problem.  
  
The monster disappeared, leaving only confused people at the scene. As soon as it was gone, I collapsed. My head was spinning, and everything was going black. Hermione was dead. Hermione was dead. Hermione was dead, my brain kept saying. I felt a strong hand on my back, and when I looked up, there was a big man pulling me up.  
  
"Yer Ok, Ron?" The man asked. I shook my head. He cleared his throat, "Hermione's alive. She's over there laying on the floor saying that you're dead."  
  
I blinked, "Who are you?" My vision was so blurry, I didn't know who the man was.  
  
The man laughed weakly, "Yer don't remember me?"  
  
"I can't see," I told him, "Listen, whoever you are, where's Hermione?"  
  
The man whispered something and suddenly I felt my vision clearing, and the person in front of me, was no other then Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid!" I practically screamed it.  
  
"Ron, go over ter Hermione, she's having some kind of anxiety attack," Hagrid told my in that big booming voice of him. I blinked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I told him, and ran across the room to Hermione.  
  
There was a group of people surrounding her, she was screaming, "Ron's dead! Ron's dead! Everyone's dead! Harry, Mum, Dad they're dead! Dead!"  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Ron," I told them and pushed through the crowd. I knelt down next to Hermione, "Hermione, I'm not dead."  
  
She had had her head in her hands and she looked up and blinked at me, "Ron?"  
  
She continued to blink, and it occurred to me that maybe she couldn't see, "Can you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"I mean, is you vision OK?"  
  
"No it's blurry... I-I," She clutched her head.  
  
"Hermione!?" I asked. She continued to clutch her head in pain, "Hagrid!" I stood up, "Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid took huge strides across the room, "All righ' Ron?"  
  
"She can't see," I told him, feeling totally helpless, "What was the spell you used?" Hagrid muttered something and then Hermione stood up breathing hard, leaning against the wall, she still had her eyes closed.  
  
I put my hands on her shoulders, "Hermione, are you OK?"  
  
She shook her head, and then smiled, "Ron!" She threw her arms around my neck. "A-Are you OK?" Her voice was breaking.  
  
"I'm fine, are you?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I think so," she pulled back, she finally seemed to be back to normal, except she was blushing. She looked past me at Hagrid and her hands covered her mouth, "Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid beamed at her, "Are yeh all righ' Hermione?" Her eyes began to well with tears again, "A little surprised to find you here."  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
APPARENTLY, HAGRID HAD COME ON THE CRUISE FOR the summer. Hagrid, Ron, and I stayed on the boat afterwards to clean up the mess. Three people had been killed, and a lot injured.  
  
I felt so foolish for acting like a little two year old crying when I saw Ron and Hagrid. My leg was bloody from getting flung across the room, and my ankle was swollen. Ron bandaged it up with a binding charm. It seemed as if he made it his personal mission to make sure I didn't fall down, or get killed or something.  
  
"I think we're done, can you walk back to the room?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron. I've told you a million times!" I groaned.  
  
"Well, here, let me help," and he took my arm.  
  
"Ron! I'm fine," I told him.  
  
"Gee, why'd you got to get so bloody mad?"  
  
"Why do you have to treat me like an invalid?"  
  
"I was just trying to help-."  
  
"Ron! I like my independence, I don't need your help!" I cried, I was almost yelling, "Why do you act like I'm so clumsy that I'm going to fall over the edge of the boat?!"  
  
"I thought you would've figured that out by now. Maybe you're not as smart as I thought," Ron yelled.  
  
I was taken aback. I pulled by arm away from him. "I can walk fine just by myself."  
  
Ron shrugged and started up the stairs.  
  
I've never been so embarrassed in front of Ron. I was half way up the stairs, taking one step at a time. I just couldn't hold up anymore, and my swollen ankle gave out on me, and I fell off the steps, thank God they were carpeted.  
  
Ron turned around, "I'm not even gunna ask."  
  
"Ron?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" He asked frustrated.  
  
"Can you help me?" I was blushing so bad, if I had been in an apple tree, someone would've thought I was a ripe, red apple and would've tried to pick me off the tree. I couldn't stand up.  
  
I thought he was going to be mad, but he burst out laughing instead. He started down the stairs, "I should just make you stay there. Teach you about how it would just be easier to admit that you can't do something then to go falling all over the place. 'Why do you act like I'm so clumsy that I'm going to fall over the edge of the boat,' because you probably would fall off the edge of the boat."  
  
He stuck out his hand and I took it reluctantly.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we just Apparate back?" I asked.  
  
"That would probably be smart."  
  
However, when we tried to Apparate, it didn't work. 


	4. Trapped

(A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Please continue to review my work. I really appreciate it. Sry for the short chapter.)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE WAS MUMBLING TO HERSELF, "MY GOD IT didn't work, it didn't work. We can't Apparate..."  
  
I sighed, "Hermione, guess what?"  
  
She stopped muttering 'we can't Apparate' and 'it didn't work' and looked up at me, "Yes, Ron?"  
  
"It didn't work."  
  
She looked at me, "Ron, this is no laughing matter. I mean, do you have any idea what that mean?" She was giving me one of those Hermione- Granger-Looks. And if you didn't know Hermione as well as I did, you probably would've considered her a snot-nosed bitch.  
  
I shook my head, "That I have to carry you up the steps?"  
  
She pursed her lips, then let out an aggravated moan, "Ron, that means that we can't Apparate off the boat. That means everyone's stuck here."  
  
"There's the Floo Network."  
  
"Ron, why would someone put a fire place on a boat?"  
  
"Excuse me for trying to make suggestions."  
  
She sighed, "Let's go, I want to go to bed, I'm tired."  
  
I grinned at her, "To tired to pull down the partition?"  
  
Her shoulder's dropped in frustration, "Men. You men are rats! You're RatMen!"  
  
I almost burst out laughing, but that would get her more pissed off. Instead I grabbed her arm and helped her up the stairs.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
I REFUSE TO CURSE IN THIS BOOK, BUT WHY IS IT THAT every time I'm around Ron, I have to act like a little.... er... I will not use fowl language. I have to act like a female dog. (Ron's behind me reading this right now, and he's calling me a bitch just to piss me off... there... bitch...piss...happy Ron? He's happy.)  
  
So anyway back to the story. I fixed my leg up when we got back to the room, and by the next day, my leg was in fairly good condition.  
  
"How's your leg?" was the first thing Ron asked me.  
  
"Good, I feel like I could run a marathon," I told him.  
  
"Might I suggest a broom stick?"  
  
"Oh... shut up," I grumbled, but smiled at him anyway.  
  
There was a knock at our door and Ron went to answer it, "Hi Hagrid," I heard him say.  
  
"How're yeh Ron? Hermione?" Hagrid said and I could see him beaming.  
  
"We're all right, Hagrid. Come in," I said as I made my way to the door way.  
  
Hagrid looked down at us and for a moment it looked like he was going to burst into those huge Hagrid tears. Instead he just hugged us both at the same time. Now you have to understand, I love Hagrid, but when he hugs you, it feels like every bone in your body could crack and when he released you, you'd just be skin.  
  
"I missed, yeh," Hagrid told us as he let go, Ron was breathing irregularly and for a moment I was afraid that he had broken a rib.  
  
"We missed you too, Hagrid," Ron wheezed, clutching his side. I nodded.  
  
"On ter more serious business, I heard that people on the boat were havin' trouble Apparating," Hagrid explained.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, we know, we tried it last night."  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat, "There's more. The Floo Network doesn't work, and yeh can't have proper Port Key without being able to form a specific spell."  
  
"And the spell won't work unless you perform it on the object in the place you're going to, and the place you're going from," I explained.  
  
"What about brooms?" Ron asked.  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "I was gettin' ter that. Someone on the ship has been workin' fer the monster. People with brooms tried ter leave earlier today... they didn't make it."  
  
"What'd you mean, 'they didn't make it,'?" Ron asked.  
  
"They were jinxed."  
  
Ron and I exchanged nervous glances.  
  
Finally I got to the point, "So, we're stuck on the ship?"  
  
Hagrid looked to us with his big beetle black eyes, "Yeh, we're stuck here." 


	5. Feelings Out In The Open at least for Ro...

(A/N So sorry for the previous formatting)  
  
A/N REVIEW!!!!  
CHAPTER 5  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE LOOKED COMPLETELY SICK WHEN HAGRID said that we'd be stuck here. I think she already knew that, but hearing it out loud sent her over the edge.  
  
Her face drained of color, and she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked her.  
  
"No, Ron! I'm not. And this is all you're fault. If you hadn't dragged me on this trip-"  
  
"Hermione, don't get started with that shit," I yelled at her.  
  
She stood up, "Hagrid, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go make some tea."  
  
Hermione got up, gave me a look like she wanted me to go and jump off the boat and headed into the tiny kitchen.  
  
"Everything's always my fault," I groaned.  
  
"That's how it is, the girlfriend always gets her way," Hagrid muttered.  
  
I looked at him in confusion, "Huh? Hermione's not my girlfriend."  
  
Hagrid let out a deranged snort-laugh, and frankly it scared me very much, "Well, yeh two should be married by now! I mean, it'd be less obvious that yeh two were in love wit each other if yeh ran around wit 'I'm in love with Hermione,' or 'I'm in love with Ron' written across your faces in red paint!"  
  
I just stared at Hagrid in disbelief. My first thought way to say, 'Hermione and I are very flirtatious with each other to trick other people into thinking we're in love.' But that sounded really bad, and Hermione never flirted with me. So I took a deep breath, "I'm that obvious?"  
  
"No, Ron, it ain't jus' yeh. It's her too." "But Hermione doesn't like me, like that," I didn't sound like a grown man, but more like a little child.  
  
"Sure she does! So anyway, apologize teh her fer draggin' her on this trip, and tell her how yeh feel," Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I'm just going to go up to Hermione and say I'm in love with her! That I've been fuckin' in love with her for eight damn years?"  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
I HAD NEVER, EVER, FELT LIKE THIS WAY BEFORE. I WAS angry at Ron. But I was more angry at the fact that I hadn't tried to figure out what this thing was. Besides, I needed an excuse to get to the library and looks some stuff up. I figured Ron would be to stubborn to go, so I just wanted to go by myself. That's how I operated, I needed to understand stuff to learn about the problem I was facing, and I was surprised I hadn't thought of the library before hand.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I'm just going to go up to Hermione and say I'm in love with her! That I've been fuckin' in love with her for eight damn years?"  
  
And I heard those words loud and clear, all the way from the kitchen. I don't know for sure, but I think I dropped at plate. I grinned in spite of myself and from the kitchen, I yelled, "Watch your mouth!" Ron didn't answer, but in the next second he came strutting into the kitchen, Hagrid close behind. "You heard that?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You heard all of it?" Ron said in absolute horror.  
  
I had two options a) kiss him or b) mess around with his head a little bit more. (A/N people in the background screaming 'PICK A') Well, I thought, I know he likes me. I had been waiting for this moment for eight years, and, what the hell, I could wait a few more hours.  
  
"Ron, let me explain something to you, when you scream people with functioning ears can hear you," I told him calmly.  
  
"ALL OF IT!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You need voice control," I said. "Anyway, I have to go, I'm going to the library to look up information about the monster. You coming?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron took a deep breath. "Can we talk about this?"  
  
I looked at him, and I realized the real reason I had picked 'B.' I was scared of talking to Ron about this.  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE HERMIONE. AND DURING THE conversation we were having in the kitchen, these were one of those moments. Hagrid said he catch up with us later.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief and followed her out the door of our room and into the library.  
  
The library was a really nice room. Filled with books on golden book shelves. And the tables had soft squishy chairs and couches seated around them. There were even chairs hanging from the ceiling and it looked to me if you pointed your wand at the chairs and said, 'Chair' then it would sink and land on the ground and you'd sit on it and then say 'up' and you'd rise.  
  
Hermione was positively in shock, "Ron! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"  
  
"Hermione, it's a library," I told her.  
  
"Don't get all sarcastic with me, Ron. You have to admit it's.... creative. But I wonder where the librarians are, I have to find the monster books," Hermione said. She began to survey the room.  
  
A little short witch came up to us, "May I help you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I need to find the books on monsters."  
  
The witch's face dropped and she looked like she had just swallowed a lemon, "They're all checked out."  
  
"All of them?" I asked in amazement.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But, there must be thousands of books here! How can all of the monster ones be gone?"  
  
"Dearie, everyone had the same idea as you," the bitch, oops, I mean witch snapped and walked away.  
  
"Hermione, let's go-" I started.  
  
"No, I have another idea," Hermione said.  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Do you really think, that the monster would be in the library's books? I think, Ron, that it was part Dementor or something else."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"You know how it makes people feel. So we need spell books," Hermione said to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To try and figure out a variation of a Patronus that will stop... um... bad memories that haven't exactly happened yet," Hermione explained.  
  
"OK, Hermione, one thing, I have no clue what you're talking about," I told her.  
  
"OK. Dementors bring back the worst memories into your mind, and take away everything happy about you. But this thing takes away all your memories, and everything. Then it shows you your worst fears, for me it was you and all the other people I love dying. A Patronus only works if you think of a really good memory. I have the feeling that the only way we can ward off the monster is if we think of a wish. Something we really want to happen, a good thing that we want to happen. But, I don't know if you say 'Expecto patronum' or not."  
  
"Hermione! That's brilliant. But if the monster is unknown they won't have a spell against it."  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
WE WENT THROUGH OVER FIFTY BOOKS AND WE couldn't find one single thing that we were positive would work.  
  
After six hours in the library (at four o'clock in the afternoon) I rubbed my eyes, "Ron we have a few spells, lets go back to the room."  
  
Ron nodded, and picked up the list we had written:  
  
1. Expecto Patronum  
  
2. Drom-naughtnightmare- a spell for good dreams, say it and when you sleep you will have dreams about your greatest goals in life, ect.  
  
3. Ongeagn Sorwe - Anti depressent, makes you find the good in bad and helps you block out the negative thoughts  
  
4. Dêsìderâre Fêlan In Heorte -spell used to create mirror of Erised. See hearts desire in mind.  
  
(A/N for #2 of the list Drom comes from Old Saxon and means 'dream' Naught comets from the Middle English meaning 'not.' Night in the Middle English language is a female demon that harasses sleeping people. Mare in Middle English means 'goblin' and goblins are bad. So the definition for #2 is more or less, dream not nightmare. Now in #3 on the list, Ongeagn means 'against' in Old English. Sorwe in Middle English means 'sorrow', the definition for #3 is against sorrow. In #4 Dêsìdertâre mean 'desire' in Latin. Fêlan means 'felt' or 'feel' in Old English and Hearte means 'heart' in Old English. So the definition is desire felt in heart.)  
  
Back at the room Ron and I talked over the spells, "I think if there's another encounter, we should try all of these. Now we'll split the list up, OK? So we each can have two spells to memorize."  
  
Ron nodded, "I'll take the first two, you can take the second ones."  
  
I laughed, "This should be interesting. We're going to be so happy, we'll be acting like idiots."  
  
Ron grinned, "We'll be acting like we're on dope."  
  
"Oh, I thought you all ready were, sorry," I told him.  
  
"Shut up Hermione."  
  
"Oh come on, it was funny!"  
  
All of a sudden we heard screams, terrifying screams that sounded like a million lives being lost. Ron and I grabbed our wands (and I grabbed the paper) and headed to the door.  
  
Ron said, "Hermione, let's go. Do you have the paper?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
With that Ron and I dashed out into the hall.  
  
The monster's eyes locked on us and at the same time, we both began to yell the spells, but it did nothing, and before long, the terrible visions in our heads were taking over how we were thinking.  
  
"Ongeagn Sorwe," I whispered, "Ongeagn Sorwe."  
  
Ron dying, Harry dying, Mom and Dad, everyone, dying.  
  
I looked around, everyone except Ron and I had fled and the monster was stalking towards us.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered. He sounded sick, "We have to get out of here."  
  
But before he could answer, something hard hit us, and I realized that it was the monster's tail. I felt blinded, and more horrible then I had ever felt in my life.  
  
"Hermione," Ron struggled, "Ignore it. Forget it's here."  
  
"That, that's kinda hard to do."  
  
"It'll go away soon."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"Ten more seconds, Hermione," Ron whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
But then it was over, the monster vanished, leaving us to sink to the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine, can you see all right? Remember what happened last time. We couldn't see. But this time I can, how about you," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I think we should go, get back to the room," I told him.  
  
"That's a good idea." He stood up and stretched out his hand and helped me to my feet. We had been lucky. "Just one thing I figured out. It can only attack for fifteen minutes at a time. But I don't know why, and I don't know how I figured that out, it just popped into my head."  
  
I smiled at him weakly, "Fifteen minutes of hell." 


	6. Mesa Verde

(A/N So sorry for the previous formatting)  
  
A/N REVIEW!!!!  
CHAPTER 5  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE LOOKED COMPLETELY SICK WHEN HAGRID said that we'd be stuck here. I think she already knew that, but hearing it out loud sent her over the edge.  
  
Her face drained of color, and she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked her.  
  
"No, Ron! I'm not. And this is all you're fault. If you hadn't dragged me on this trip-"  
  
"Hermione, don't get started with that shit," I yelled at her.  
  
She stood up, "Hagrid, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go make some tea."  
  
Hermione got up, gave me a look like she wanted me to go and jump off the boat and headed into the tiny kitchen.  
  
"Everything's always my fault," I groaned.  
  
"That's how it is, the girlfriend always gets her way," Hagrid muttered.  
  
I looked at him in confusion, "Huh? Hermione's not my girlfriend."  
  
Hagrid let out a deranged snort-laugh, and frankly it scared me very much, "Well, yeh two should be married by now! I mean, it'd be less obvious that yeh two were in love wit each other if yeh ran around wit 'I'm in love with Hermione,' or 'I'm in love with Ron' written across your faces in red paint!"  
  
I just stared at Hagrid in disbelief. My first thought way to say, 'Hermione and I are very flirtatious with each other to trick other people into thinking we're in love.' But that sounded really bad, and Hermione never flirted with me. So I took a deep breath, "I'm that obvious?"  
  
"No, Ron, it ain't jus' yeh. It's her too." "But Hermione doesn't like me, like that," I didn't sound like a grown man, but more like a little child.  
  
"Sure she does! So anyway, apologize teh her fer draggin' her on this trip, and tell her how yeh feel," Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I'm just going to go up to Hermione and say I'm in love with her! That I've been fuckin' in love with her for eight damn years?"  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
I HAD NEVER, EVER, FELT LIKE THIS WAY BEFORE. I WAS angry at Ron. But I was more angry at the fact that I hadn't tried to figure out what this thing was. Besides, I needed an excuse to get to the library and looks some stuff up. I figured Ron would be to stubborn to go, so I just wanted to go by myself. That's how I operated, I needed to understand stuff to learn about the problem I was facing, and I was surprised I hadn't thought of the library before hand.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I'm just going to go up to Hermione and say I'm in love with her! That I've been fuckin' in love with her for eight damn years?"  
  
And I heard those words loud and clear, all the way from the kitchen. I don't know for sure, but I think I dropped at plate. I grinned in spite of myself and from the kitchen, I yelled, "Watch your mouth!" Ron didn't answer, but in the next second he came strutting into the kitchen, Hagrid close behind. "You heard that?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You heard all of it?" Ron said in absolute horror.  
  
I had two options a) kiss him or b) mess around with his head a little bit more. (A/N people in the background screaming 'PICK A') Well, I thought, I know he likes me. I had been waiting for this moment for eight years, and, what the hell, I could wait a few more hours.  
  
"Ron, let me explain something to you, when you scream people with functioning ears can hear you," I told him calmly.  
  
"ALL OF IT!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You need voice control," I said. "Anyway, I have to go, I'm going to the library to look up information about the monster. You coming?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron took a deep breath. "Can we talk about this?"  
  
I looked at him, and I realized the real reason I had picked 'B.' I was scared of talking to Ron about this.  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE HERMIONE. AND DURING THE conversation we were having in the kitchen, these were one of those moments. Hagrid said he catch up with us later.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief and followed her out the door of our room and into the library.  
  
The library was a really nice room. Filled with books on golden book shelves. And the tables had soft squishy chairs and couches seated around them. There were even chairs hanging from the ceiling and it looked to me if you pointed your wand at the chairs and said, 'Chair' then it would sink and land on the ground and you'd sit on it and then say 'up' and you'd rise.  
  
Hermione was positively in shock, "Ron! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"  
  
"Hermione, it's a library," I told her.  
  
"Don't get all sarcastic with me, Ron. You have to admit it's.... creative. But I wonder where the librarians are, I have to find the monster books," Hermione said. She began to survey the room.  
  
A little short witch came up to us, "May I help you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I need to find the books on monsters."  
  
The witch's face dropped and she looked like she had just swallowed a lemon, "They're all checked out."  
  
"All of them?" I asked in amazement.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But, there must be thousands of books here! How can all of the monster ones be gone?"  
  
"Dearie, everyone had the same idea as you," the bitch, oops, I mean witch snapped and walked away.  
  
"Hermione, let's go-" I started.  
  
"No, I have another idea," Hermione said.  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Do you really think, that the monster would be in the library's books? I think, Ron, that it was part Dementor or something else."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"You know how it makes people feel. So we need spell books," Hermione said to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To try and figure out a variation of a Patronus that will stop... um... bad memories that haven't exactly happened yet," Hermione explained.  
  
"OK, Hermione, one thing, I have no clue what you're talking about," I told her.  
  
"OK. Dementors bring back the worst memories into your mind, and take away everything happy about you. But this thing takes away all your memories, and everything. Then it shows you your worst fears, for me it was you and all the other people I love dying. A Patronus only works if you think of a really good memory. I have the feeling that the only way we can ward off the monster is if we think of a wish. Something we really want to happen, a good thing that we want to happen. But, I don't know if you say 'Expecto patronum' or not."  
  
"Hermione! That's brilliant. But if the monster is unknown they won't have a spell against it."  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
WE WENT THROUGH OVER FIFTY BOOKS AND WE couldn't find one single thing that we were positive would work.  
  
After six hours in the library (at four o'clock in the afternoon) I rubbed my eyes, "Ron we have a few spells, lets go back to the room."  
  
Ron nodded, and picked up the list we had written:  
  
1. Expecto Patronum  
  
2. Drom-naughtnightmare- a spell for good dreams, say it and when you sleep you will have dreams about your greatest goals in life, ect.  
  
3. Ongeagn Sorwe - Anti depressent, makes you find the good in bad and helps you block out the negative thoughts  
  
4. Dêsìderâre Fêlan In Heorte -spell used to create mirror of Erised. See hearts desire in mind.  
  
(A/N for #2 of the list Drom comes from Old Saxon and means 'dream' Naught comets from the Middle English meaning 'not.' Night in the Middle English language is a female demon that harasses sleeping people. Mare in Middle English means 'goblin' and goblins are bad. So the definition for #2 is more or less, dream not nightmare. Now in #3 on the list, Ongeagn means 'against' in Old English. Sorwe in Middle English means 'sorrow', the definition for #3 is against sorrow. In #4 Dêsìdertâre mean 'desire' in Latin. Fêlan means 'felt' or 'feel' in Old English and Hearte means 'heart' in Old English. So the definition is desire felt in heart.)  
  
Back at the room Ron and I talked over the spells, "I think if there's another encounter, we should try all of these. Now we'll split the list up, OK? So we each can have two spells to memorize."  
  
Ron nodded, "I'll take the first two, you can take the second ones."  
  
I laughed, "This should be interesting. We're going to be so happy, we'll be acting like idiots."  
  
Ron grinned, "We'll be acting like we're on dope."  
  
"Oh, I thought you all ready were, sorry," I told him.  
  
"Shut up Hermione."  
  
"Oh come on, it was funny!"  
  
All of a sudden we heard screams, terrifying screams that sounded like a million lives being lost. Ron and I grabbed our wands (and I grabbed the paper) and headed to the door.  
  
Ron said, "Hermione, let's go. Do you have the paper?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
With that Ron and I dashed out into the hall.  
  
The monster's eyes locked on us and at the same time, we both began to yell the spells, but it did nothing, and before long, the terrible visions in our heads were taking over how we were thinking.  
  
"Ongeagn Sorwe," I whispered, "Ongeagn Sorwe."  
  
Ron dying, Harry dying, Mom and Dad, everyone, dying.  
  
I looked around, everyone except Ron and I had fled and the monster was stalking towards us.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered. He sounded sick, "We have to get out of here."  
  
But before he could answer, something hard hit us, and I realized that it was the monster's tail. I felt blinded, and more horrible then I had ever felt in my life.  
  
"Hermione," Ron struggled, "Ignore it. Forget it's here."  
  
"That, that's kinda hard to do."  
  
"It'll go away soon."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"Ten more seconds, Hermione," Ron whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
But then it was over, the monster vanished, leaving us to sink to the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine, can you see all right? Remember what happened last time. We couldn't see. But this time I can, how about you," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I think we should go, get back to the room," I told him.  
  
"That's a good idea." He stood up and stretched out his hand and helped me to my feet. We had been lucky. "Just one thing I figured out. It can only attack for fifteen minutes at a time. But I don't know why, and I don't know how I figured that out, it just popped into my head."  
  
I smiled at him weakly, "Fifteen minutes of hell." 


	7. Mesa Verde the real chapter! Sorry about...

(A/N sorry for the previous mix up, plz R&R!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own this.. I'm not rich.. I'm not famous. therefore I don't own this.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
FINALLY! I GET TO WRITE BEFORE RON IN A CHAPTER! Okay, sorry. It's just Ron and I always get into arguments about who gets to write the chapter. Now just so you know, obviously, we don't die on the boat. I was just making sure our readers remember that this a true story Ron and I are writing to tell our story and to... well... 'bring home the bacon' as Ron put it.  
  
So anyway, back to the real story.  
  
"So, you're telling me, Ron, that all of a sudden, it just popped into your head, 'the monster can only exist for fifteen minutes at a time?'"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at me, "That's what I've told you five times now."  
  
I bit my lip, "Now, sometimes, useless pieces of information can just pop into your head, but you had to have learned it before. So, think hard where have you learned about this monster."  
  
He buried his face in his hands, then, after a moment, looked up at me, "I have no clue, probably from you. You're like a fuckin' encyclopedia."  
  
"No, Ron, if you learned it from me, we wouldn't be sitting here. If I knew what it was, then-"  
  
"Hermione, do you get the concept of sarcasm?"  
  
"Of course, since I'm an encyclopedia."  
  
"Maybe I learned it from Harry," Ron said, and we both thought about it and then said at the same time, "Yeah right."  
  
Now it's not like Harry's stupid or anything, it's just that Harry probably doesn't know about deadly monsters that can control your thought process, hell, Harry probably doesn't know what a thought process is, we mean that in the up most respect.  
  
"What about one of your brothers?" I question.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
We sat there for a little while longer and then I said, "You know Ron it's not really important who told you about this, it's more vital that we are able to find out more about it."  
  
"Well, where do you suggest we start?" He asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But for the heck of it, let's just look at the books on the book shelf," I decided and got up and walked over to the book shelf.  
  
Ron knelt down on the ground to look at the bottom rows.  
  
"Oooh... look a book labeled 'Wizard Playboy'," Ron said.  
  
"What?" I gasped.  
  
"No seriously, right here," Ron picked it up and handed it to me.  
  
"I really don't need to see that-" But Ron thrust it into my hands. It took a minute for it to register, "Ron, this says '100 spells for cleaning around the house.'"  
  
"That was," He told me taking the book away and placing it back on the shelf, "For me to know and for you to find out." I let out a little laugh, and continued to look along the rows, reading the names of the books slowly to myself, "Spells For The Kitchen, House Elves',"  
  
With that title Ron let out a cough that sounded a lot like , "Spew."  
  
I continued, "The Big Book Of Unicorns, Dragons-."  
  
"What'd you say?" Ron asked abruptly.  
  
"Uh, The Big Book Of Unicorns?" "No the other thing you said."  
  
"Dragons?"  
  
"Oh I could of sworn you said Draco," Then Ron gasped, "Holy shit, Hermione you're never gunna believe this."  
AS TOLD BY RON  
"WHAT WILL I NEVER BELIEVE?" HERMIONE ASKED ME.  
  
"I figured out where I heard about the monster," Ron muttered.  
  
"And, who was that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Malfoy," I spoke the word like it was the dirtiest curse word out there. Except, cursing doesn't bother me, but in my book 'Malfoy' is worse than 'fuck.'  
  
"Ron, if this is some stupid joke, like the whole thing-."  
  
"It's not Hermione. I remember it now... he had been talkin' to Crabb and Goyle, he mentioned something about the monster of Mesa Verde, he said that it could produce you worst nightmares. Except it killed only fifteen minutes at a time. They were just about to continue when McGonagall walked down the hall and ushered them back to class.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Ron, you don't think that it would have been important to MENTION THIS WHEN IT HAPPENED!"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm sorry, I forget things. I got distracted. You know how my brain works."  
  
"What brain?"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione."  
  
Hermione asked, "What was the name of the monster?"  
  
"It was the monster of Mesa Verde," I answered.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "Monster of Mesa Verde! Ron that's in Southwest America! The Anasazi ruins? Never mind, it's Muggle stuff. But it was these Pueblo Indians that suddenly disappeared. Ron, I think you got the name wrong."  
  
I shook my head, "No, see I thought it was odd too. See, this was in our sixth year, they had those extra classes where you could learn either French or Spanish. I picked Spanish, and I found it odd that Mesa Verde, meant Green Plain." (A/N I haven't learned this since second grade, so please, if I'm wrong about the definition, tell me.)  
  
Hermione considered this, "Ron, this makes no sense, and this is just getting more confusing."  
  
"You said something about ruins-?" I asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "The Anasazi people existed ages ago, somewhere in Colorado, Utah, New Mexico area, those are states, just so you know Ron."  
  
"I'm not stupid Hermione."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion. But anyway, so the people of Mesa Verde, the Anasazi's Ron, because we all know you're slow, disappeared. No bones were found, nothing," Hermione told me.  
  
"What if the monster got rid of them all?"  
  
"Ron that absolutely......," Hermione paused, "The only theory we have right now. There's hope for you yet." And with that she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
RON FOLLOWED ME DOWN TO THE LIBRARY, AND THE little librarian was still working there.  
  
"Do you have any books on Muggle ruins in America? Mysteries not yet solved? Anything like that?" I asked.  
  
The witch wrinkled her nose, "We have, The Great Book of Muggles, and that's it. It's over on that shelf." She pointed to the right.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The witch turned to Ron, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Do you have any books on friends that always say your stupid and how to cope?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" I hissed.  
  
"No," The witch snapped, "But you can go read some teenage crisis books."  
  
(A/N Sorry for the short chapter. More next time, I have terrible writer's block.) 


	8. Romance and Adventure

Lots of Authors Notes.  
  
Number 1: Once more, I'm sorry for the mix up with chapter 6.  
  
Number 2: In the real chapter 6, I have chapter five written on the top, Mesa Verde The Real Chapter.. Is chapter 6, making this chapter seven. so sorry.  
  
Number 3: I want to say thanks to people for reviewing: TallemeraRane: Thank you sooo much for the ideas, and good news. this chapter contains a kiss! *grin* and they do find something in a book, however it's very minor.  
  
Angelic Ashley: Kudos! (Love the word!!!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CherrySoda: Thanks!!!! And to all u people reading this note. read CherrySoda's story, "Stragwgoh, Hogwarts Gone Backwards," hilarious if you ask me. And please read the story CherrySoda and I wrote together, "Harry Potter and the Castle of Secrets." Both stories contain Ron/Hermione. cause they're the best ship. and are humor/romance.  
  
Pixi_queen, perfectangel, Hermione Weasley, and LuverGal- thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. (These were all unsigned reviews, so I don't know if these are your real pen names or not, but either way, thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Harrypotterluvr33: Thank you sooo much for your review!  
  
Coffee Drinkers: You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews! (  
  
ALSO,IF YOU LEAVE A SIGNED REVIEW, I'LL TRY TO READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORIES!  
  
A quick disclaimer: Don't own this, can't sue me.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 6 AS TOLD BY RON  
I REMEMBER A FEW MONTHS BEFORE HERMIONE AND I went on this trip, I had been over at her house when he Muggle cousin was over. Her cousin had been hitting on me the whole night, needless to say. So Hermione, her cousin, and I had sat down in the living room listening to an amazing contraption called 'the radio.'  
  
Well anyway, the voice on the other side said, "Now for the 5 o'clock 'song across the sea' American artist Jay-Z!"  
  
It was rap, and Hermione's cousin seemed to like the song.  
  
Well this one part came on, "he don't wife 'em, he one-nights 'em."  
  
Hermione put a hand on my shoulder and said curtly, "Ron don't wife 'em, he one-nights 'em."  
  
And the sad part was she was right  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
RON FOUND IT, FOR SOME REASON, IMPORTANT TO mention that he slept around a lot. He said it was important for our readers to understand that the first long-term relationship Ron had was with someone other then a slut.  
  
What a shocker.  
  
So anyway, back to the story.  
  
Ron and I spent a long time in the library.  
  
"Hermione! We've read the fucking paragraph 50 times now!" Ron yelled at me. Then in a mocking voice he said, "The Anasazi's disappearance may coincide with the legend of the Monster of Nightmares. Supposedly, the Monster of Nightmares would arise out of the ground and cause people to go crazy with depression, and, adventually causing them to surrender to the ungodly beast, who would feed off their soles. Once the sole was devoured, the beast would eat the flesh. But as the book said, 'this is all rumor, none of which has been proven.'"  
  
I sighed, "I know Ron, I just wish we had something more to go on."  
  
Ron nodded, " I get it. Look, let's just figure out what to do if the monster comes back."  
  
"We're not going to know, Ron. But according to the part in the book about the soles being eaten, I have the feeling that, this thing will adventually suck the life out of all us, and we'll lose everything," I told him.  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
I NODDED TO HERMIONE, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET that happen."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I-I don't see what we can do to stop it."  
  
"We'll figure out," I told her.  
  
She shook her head, "N-No we w-won't be able to." Hermione screwed up her face and tears began falling freely out of her eyes and onto the book.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No! We're going to die! Were not going to live! We should just fuckin' give ourselves over the monster!" I knew something was wrong right then and there that Hermione was acting strange, that this wasn't the Hermione I knew. For one, she had lost it, talking about giving up. Second, she said 'fuckin'' Hermione saying that is like her wanting to fuck Lucius Malfoy. Eww! Why'd I just write that! Don't close your eyes people, don't picture it! EWW! OK, now back to where I was.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"No Ron!"  
  
"Hermione! What the heck happened to you! We're not giving up! You can't go and surrender to this thing I won't let that happen, nope. I won't let you surrender. I'm right this time, Hermione, and you know it. It's not you talking," I told her.  
  
Some more tears fell down her face, "I'm sorry this is getting to my head. I have to keep myself happy."  
  
"Think of nice things. Bunny rabits."  
  
"What if they're KILLER bunny rabbits?" She asked me.  
  
"OK, scratch that. This library becoming yours?" I asked.  
  
"No, no, that means I'd have to be on this boat, with the monster on it," Hermione told me.  
  
"OK," I said, "How about this?"  
  
And then I kissed her.  
  
And she didn't kiss me back.  
  
So I pulled away.  
  
Hermione stood there with her lips pressed together, like she had just eaten something sour. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
I blushed, "OK, that was more along the lines of scare-the-shit out of you."  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
THERE ARE TWO PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER, THE romantic part (which you have just read) and the action part. And I can't believe I let Ron write the romantic part. He did an absolutely horrid job.  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
I DID NOT!  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
YOU DID SO. YOU COULD'VE DESCRIBED THE KISS MORE.  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE! IT WAS A FUCKING KISS! WHAT WAS THERE TO DESCRIBE! WE'RE NOT WRITING A TRASHY ROMANCE NOVEL!  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
RON! YOU COULD'VE TALKED ABOUT YOUR LIPS MEETING MINE-  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
STOOOOOOOOOOOOP! HERMIONE, DON'T MAKE ME THROW UP! GET BACK TO THE STORY!  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
OK, ANYWAY, RON CAME UP WITH THE BRILANT IDEA OF taking me to the wildlife room. Remember? Where we met Jack and Jill? Where we had gone swimming in the lake?  
  
Well when we got there they had put an imaginary magic border, which Ron crashed into.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
  
"We, are going to get in," Ron told me.  
  
I folded my arms across my chest as Ron pulled out his wand, "And how do we presume we do that?"  
  
"Like this," Ron told me, he took his wand, said something and then a hole broke in.  
  
"H-How'd you do that?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"See, Hermione, you are book smart. I, on the other hand, am street smart," and with that Ron climbed in the opening and I followed. "Holy shit," Ron breathed.  
  
"What is it?" I asked stepping past him, and then I screamed. For in the wildlife room, the wildlife room I had been overcome with amazement the first day on this boat. This sanctuary, or as it had seemed, had betrayed me. For in front of me and Ron, was the Anasazi ruins. The little holes built into the rocks, the kivas sprinkled here and there along the ruins, the different levels where you could just have imagined people living way before the current times.  
  
Normally, I would have found this astonishing, but today it made my legs go weak underneath me. I felt absolutely sick. I was shaking so badly, even my breath was quaking.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked me. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
For the second time today, I felt that buldge in my throat, but I wasn't going to cry again.  
  
"I'm going to be fine, Ron," I told him, all though I didn't believe myself.  
  
And that's when we heard it, the scream. A scream of someone in such pain, in such agony, that just hearing the voice made you ache all over.  
  
"Stay here," Ron told me and he began taking off.  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled back at him, racing to keep up, "You're not going out there by yourself!"  
  
"Fine, just run faster," Ron told me, grabbing his hand and pulling me along behind him, trying to get me to speed up.  
  
My heart was pounding so hard, if I didn't know better, I would've thought I was having a heart attack.  
  
We ran up to a section of the ruins, there was a ladder leading up to a section of the ruins, and Ron stopped at it.  
  
"Ladies first," Ron told me.  
  
"Oh no! Ron, you go! Not me!" I told him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron began to climb up the ladder, carefully placing each foot on the rungs.  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to stabilize myself, but then I realized, that by the time I stopped shaking, I would be so old I wouldn't be able to walk up steps, let alone a ladder.  
  
I placed one of my legs on the bottom rung, and my arm on one above that and began to climb. Ron was waiting for me up at the top, and I noticed for the first time how terrified he was. Except he wasn't letting on that he was about to piss in his pants.  
  
"You ready for this Hermione?" Ron asked me.  
  
I tried to tell him yes, except when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a little squeaking noise.  
  
But Ron, good old Ron, pretended that he didn't notice my odd behavior, maybe that was because he was way down into the tunnel.  
  
I got up and ran after him.  
  
Ron and I were half way down the tunnel when we heard the scream of pain again, it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"It's coming from up a head, c'mon Hermione," Ron grabbed my hand again, pulling me. I felt my face blush with embarrassment. What happened to me? I used to be brave. Hermione Granger, who's biggest fear was seeing her friends getting killed by Voldemort. Hermione Granger, who's second biggest fear was failing a test. What happened to the old me? Here I was cowering behind Ron, yet he was still the same Ron. He was still worrying about me, and yet pushing me, making me do something I didn't want to do. Just like the old days. Pushing me into extreme danger, yet making sure I'd be all right. And at that moment I knew that I'd have to tell Ron I loved him back. That was written poorly, not at that exact moment, but later on. Until then I had to be brave.  
  
"Can you go any further, Ron? Hurry it up," I told him, and I picked up my walking pace. Ron gave me a glance and then started running at full speed. In one sense, he was still dragging me, because I couldn't run as fast as him. Except I wasn't reluctant anymore.  
  
We reached the end of the tunnel and in front of us was a man, a short man, laughing a high-pitched laugh, as an animal stood next to him. The monster snarling and spitting. And then I realized who the man under the monster was.. Hagrid. (A/N Angelic Ashley brought to my attention that what I wrote sounded like Hagrid was laughing high-pitched as the monster stood over him. That's not right, and I'm sorry. What's happening is there's a man who's standing next to the monster and the monster's standing on Hagrid. There's a lot of standing going on. lol. So just thought I'd fill you in.) 


	9. Hagrid

CHAPTER 7  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
"HAGRID!" HERMIONE BREATHED, I FELT HER BEGINNING to shake again. I don't care what Hermione said in the past chapter, when she saw Hagrid she was down right petrified, and so was I. Now, grown men aren't suppose to admit this, but I was scared.  
  
I put my finger up to my mouth, "Shh."  
  
What do we do? Hermione mouthed.  
  
I don't know. I mouthed back and then pulled Hermione further into a different direction of the tunnel so I could talk to her.  
  
"Hermione, we've got to think this thing through," I told her.  
  
"OK, well, back to my original question here, what do we do?" Hermione asked back.  
  
"I'm thinking... Wait I've got it. Hermione, I need you to swear you'll do as I tell you. You've got to promise that you'll listen to me, and just do as I say without question," I told her.  
  
As I said this, I realized just how terrified Hermione was. Her lower lip began to quiver, and so she bit down on it and as she did, tears began running down her face.  
  
"No. I'm not taking your orders, because I know what your orders are. You're going to run in there and get yourself killed, giving me some stupid job, like being a look out. I know you. I'm not gunna let you do that, Ron. No way, no how," she told me.  
  
"Hermione, let me run you through my plan," I acted as if I hadn't heard her, and I tried to ignore the desperate look on her face. "Hermione, I think that man is Voldemort. So there's two parts to my plan. One person, is going to go in and try and hold off Voldemort. I even have a plan for that. Creep up behind and use stupidify. But there's more to my plan. The person who knocks out Voldemort, has to attach him to a magical stretcher, and take him to the captain. We've got to get him out of here, except we can't perform Avada or anything. The second person, is going to tackle the monster, and that's the hard job, because we don't know how to beat this thing. So, Hermione, which job do you want?"  
  
Hermione looked at me, some more tears ran down her face. "I don't like your plan. I don't like the idea of us splitting up. You know in all of those horror films, oh, never mind, you don't know what horror films are. But, in any case, never split up. This is the point I'm trying to stress here."  
  
But it was too late, I was already half way down the tunnel, ready to take on the more dangerous job, the monster.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
"THAT RETARD, LEAVING ME HERE IN THE tunnel. Deep breaths, go save Hagrid," I told myself, whispering out loud, running down each of the little passageways, trying to find my way, when I heard a yell again, but this yell was different, it was Ron's.  
  
(A/N I made this chapter very short on purpose. The reason- because it seemed to me that there needed to be a little mini cliff-hanger at this chapter. However, I really could have combined 8 and 9 together, I just didn't feel it would have that dramatic crap that a story needs. So anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but click that little button and go read chapter 9!) 


	10. Harry's Backyard

CHAPTER 8  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
RON SCREAM ECHOED IN MY EARS, AND I DON'T THINK that I'll ever be able to get that sound out of my head. The reason? Because, never in all the years I've know Ron, have I ever heard him yell in such pain.  
  
I stood there frozen as soon as I heard it, and then began dashing to the place where I last saw Hagrid, Voldemort, and the Monster, except I was still lost.  
  
I heard a yell, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" It was Ron.  
  
I felt like a chicken, running around with no head, trying to find my way. But then, finally, I saw the light of the tunnel where Ron was, except from where I was standing I couldn't see him.  
  
Very slowly, and carefully, I began to look around, Voldemort had Ron and Hagrid perched against the wall, neither were moving, and then it occurred to me, that maybe they couldn't. Hagrid, was lying on the floor, bleeding so terribly I thought he might be dead. The monster was sleeping soundly in the corner, and Voldemort had Ron pressed up against the wall with some kind of charm, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
I pulled out my wand, "Stupidify."  
  
Voldemort crumpled right in front of me, he hit his head, however, I knew he was so powerful he wouldn't be out long.  
  
"We gotta get out of here Ron." I told him. The spell had worn off and Ron was rubbing his left arm which was very red. I looked at him with that 'are you OK' look on my face. He smiled and nodded. "Wait, the monster- ? Why isn't my thoughts-?" I stood there, I felt as if I were on crack, thoughts were racing through my head.  
  
Ron looked at me, as if he didn't want to say, "Because, Hermione, they got Hagrid."  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE LET OUT A STRANGLED SOB AND BURRIED HER head in her hands.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't get here in time. I'm so sorry," I continued muttering.  
  
"A-Are you sure that he's dead?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"No, I'm not, he's not dead. But really hurt, and I don't know if the monster got all of his sole. But w- we have to get out of here, now."  
  
"Let's take him with us," Hermione whimpered.  
  
"How-?" I asked, we all knew Hagrid was very heavy.  
  
But Hermione put him on an invisible stretcher. But then we both heard it. A roar so loud, so terrible, so evil that it alone could have just sucked the life out of both of us. The monster was awake.  
  
"Down here!" I yelled pointing down a tunnel we had never ventured into. I grabbed her hand and we began running.  
  
The monster clabbered behind us, except nothing happened. I was OK right now and so was Hermione, thank God.  
  
"Ron! Look!" Hermione yelled. Hagrid's stretcher was floating behind us. But she took my hand and moved it up ahead.  
  
A light blue and white swirling of colors swirled a acre away from us.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A porthole. A very primitive form of magical transportation. You're going to have to close it behind us. Say 'close', after we jump in, make sure Hagrid's stretcher is in and the monster isn't. Get ready," Hermione told me, and then we jumped right into the swirl.  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
AS WE WERE FALLING I COULDN'T MOVE, I TRIED TO CALL out, but I couldn't get my vocal cords to vibrate. I tried to squeeze Ron's hand, but I couldn't do that either.  
  
And then as soon as everything started, it stopped.  
  
I hit the ground with such force, that I let go of Ron's hand and my wand. Sending Hagrid's stretched hitting the ground with a clank. Ron was laying on his back, breathing hard.  
  
I had landed on my side and then also rolled over onto my back.  
  
"Are you OK, Ron?" I asked him.  
  
He didn't answer me, and then I heard him gasp, "Hermione? Do you know where we are?"  
  
I looked around, "We're in a field. Look, there's a pretty flower-."  
  
"Do you know what field were in?" He asked me again.  
  
"Ron, I don't memorize fields," I told him.  
  
"Well, then I'll fill you in," He said, helping me to my feet, "This is Harry's back yard."  
  
(A/N another short chapter... sorry!) 


	11. Harry's House

CHAPTER 9  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
I HAD THE URGE TO DO TWO THINGS A) THROW MY ARMS around Ron and tell him what a genius he was or B) make fun of him for memorizing what his best friend's back yard looked like.  
  
Of course, I picked B.  
  
"I can't believe you memorized what Harry's back yard looked like."  
  
Ron looked a little hurt, and then A got the better of me. I threw my arms around his neck, catching him much by surprise, "And I use to tell you to use your brain for school." I pulled back, "Memorizing people's yards has proved to be much more important."  
  
AWKWARD MOMENT WHERE WE JUST STAIRED AT EACH OTHER.  
  
"Uh, here's you wand," Ron told me.  
  
"Thanks," I told him. "We better get going." I re-attached Hagrid's stretcher.  
  
"C'Mon, Harry's house should be right up there," Ron said.  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE, HAGRID (AND HIS STRETCHER) AND I WALKED across Harry's field.  
  
"We haven't been to Harry's house since he got married," Hermione told me.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
  
I noticed that Hermione was trying to desperately make conversation, "Ron, I wonder how Harry is?"  
  
"Well, we're about to find out."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione and I passed all sorts of things in Harry's field, a little pond, a garden, a tool shed, and then finally a house, if you could call it that. More like a castle.  
  
"They've gotten an addition," Hermione said.  
  
I nodded, "I'm sure they've had other additions also."  
  
"Oh do you mean.?" Hermione asked me.  
  
I flashed her a grin, "C'mon, can you be any slower?"  
  
All of a sudden, right after I said that, we heard Hagrid muttering an we turned around and, "Ron! He's convulsing!"  
  
"Quick! Get 'im inside!" I yelled, running up the stairs to get the door, which thankfully was open.  
  
Hermione came behind me with Hagrid, lowering him onto the Potter's floor.  
  
"We've gotta make sure he doesn't fall off the stretcher and if he hits his head, he'll be in real trouble," Hermione told me.  
  
I performed a body binding charm.  
  
"I-I think it's over," Hermione told me, her voice shaking.  
  
"Why don't you get a rag for his head, I think the kitchen's over-," I started.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was so loud, that it hurt my ears, at first I thought it came from Hermione, but then I looked towards the stairs, and there was Susan, wand out in one hand, and in her other arm was a little baby boy, with Harry's messy hair.  
  
I stood up, "Just thought we'd drop by."  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
I COULDN'T HELP IT, THE SITUATION WAS JUST SO hilarious that I started laughing.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" Susan asked, "What are you doing here? In our living room? With a man on a stretcher?"  
  
"It's a very long story. Is Harry here?" Ron asked.  
  
Susan smiled, "Yeah, yeah, he's here. I'll go get him, make yourselves at home. Um, I'll get some bandages and stuff for him," Susan pointed to the stretcher, and then she gasped, "Is that Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeah," I told her.  
  
"I-Is he all right?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, he needs medical attention. And so do a lot of other people, on a boat, where we came from. Like Ron said, it's a very long story, and we need to talk to Harry," I told her.  
  
Susan nodded and with the baby in her arms, headed up the stairs screaming, "Harry! Harry! You'll never guess who's here!"  
  
Susan returned a moment later with Harry, who simply gaped at us, finally he spoke, "Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here? What happened to you? You're all cut up and- holy shit is that Hagrid? Is he all right?"  
  
I shook my head, and tears began to poor down my face again, "No, we don't think he's going to make it." Susan began to put bandages on Hagrid where he was bleeding.  
  
"Hermione, I think we should explain. See, it all started with a boat ride."  
  
(A/N Please review!) 


	12. Hermione Tells Ron

CHAPTER 10  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
LET ME FILL YOU IN ON HARRY'S SON: HIS NAMES IS JAMES like his grandfather.  
  
"Aww, Hermione, his hair is all over the place, and it still looks nicer then yours," I joked.  
  
Hermione's face hardened, then she smiled, "Thanks, Ron. So we have to get back to the boat. With all those people there. And what do we do about Hagrid? I mean, we've got him stabilized, but still- We have to contact the Ministry, or Auror, or. the Untoachables! I have an idea!"  
  
It always seemed to slip my mind that Hermione had actually been an Untouchable (from reading this you all know how scared she gets. No wonder Hermione got fired.. Oops.. I mean replaced.)  
  
"What would your brilliant plan be?" I asked her.  
  
Hermione got up off the couch she had been sitting on, "There's a signal you can send in order to contact other Untouchables at the Head Quarters. You guys can't see it, so you'll have to stay in here, I'll get a hold of them."  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
Quick Note: *s are there for a reason. You see, all the Untouchable's names and signals are to be kept secret, so these aren't the real names, or the real signals. Sorry, don't want any amateur wizards trying this at home.  
  
I STEPPED OUT ONTO HARRY'S PORCH. HOLDING MY wand up in the air as far as I could I sent out green, red, and blue sparks, blue for 'Help,*' green for bring 'back up,*' and red for 'bring Aurors.' *  
  
I waited, calls for help never took this long to get an answer of orange sparks* which was the way for them to answer that they had received the message and they would be coming. Finally orange sparks* zapped out of the sky and hit my wand.  
  
I sent up the code for where I was, and then waited again. I was afraid no one was coming. Finally four men in black robes and a one woman appeared, I recognized the woman and one of the men immediately, they were my fellow Co-Workers, or Ex-Co-Workers.  
  
"Hermione, why'd you signal?" One of the men Mr. Smith ** said smiling.  
  
"I-I have a problem..."  
  
I explained everything, about the monster, and Voldemort, and the Anasazi tribe being whipped out by the terrible monster.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how to get back to the boat?" Miss Green** asked me.  
  
I shook my head, "We're going to have to open the porthole, come inside real quick."  
  
I opened the door and the Untouchables and the Aurors filed in.  
  
Ron, Mr. Smith, Miss Green, the three other men (whom we found out were Aurors), Harry, and I apparated down to where the porthole had been.  
  
I stepped up to what looked like a little ball floating in mid air, and flicked my wand, muttering an opening spell. The porthole rose to gigantic proportions.  
  
"You ready for this?" Ron asked me again, causing all of the Agents to turn around.  
  
Miss Green averted her eyes, "We were thinking it would be best if the three of you stayed here, this is not a job for the public."  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
"NO! NO WAY! I MAY HAVE BEEN FIRED BUT I DON'T CARE. I'm going on there to help!" Hermione yelled. I was completely shocked, this was the first time Hermione had admitted that she had been fired.  
  
"I'm not letting Hermione go on alone. I'm going to!" I told them my voice dripping with determination. I put my arm around Hermione's shoulders, to prove I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"And I'm not letting the two of them go on there with me. I've already missed out on all the, er, adventure, I'm not going to miss out on anymore!" Harry told them.  
  
And with the Hermione removed my arm from her shoulders and placed her hand in mine, and then turned to Harry, "Let's go. I've put up with enough shit from you guys already. I'm not putting up with it anymore, and I'm not letting you push around my best friend, and," I saw Hermione's face drain completely draining of color, she swallowed, "I won't let you push around my boyfriend, Ron, the person who means the world to me, either."  
  
I gaped at Hermione, and she gave me a very scared smile, not because we were going to face almost certain death, but because she had finally admitted how she felt to me. She called me her boyfriend! I mean the most to her out of anyone!  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
INSTEAD OF FALLING, THIS TIME WE WERE RISING IN THE porthole, rising up, and once more, if I had wanted to scream, I couldn't.  
  
We fell out of the porthole only a few seconds before Miss Green, Mr. Smith, and the others.  
  
And we headed down the tunnel.  
  
And at the end there was a tiny man waiting for us, he laughed a cold high-pitched laugh. Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort doesn't mess around, he gets right down to killing people, and with the Killing Curse, he killed Hermione's old Co-Workers.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well, well, well," Voldemort said. "I've been waiting for a little reunion." A cruel smile snaked it's way across Voldemort's face.  
  
"Crucatius." He was aiming at Hermione, and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped in front of her. I fell to the ground, pain surging through me, pain so terrible I've never felt anything so horrible.  
  
I hit the floor, convulsing, it felt like I had swallowed fire and it had stretched through my veins, and bones, and every inch of my body.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled. Collapsing down next to.  
  
She was yelling, but I wasn't listening, for I was watching Harry, who was now cornered in a wall, Voldemort holding his wand right near Harry's throat.  
  
"Avada-."  
  
Harry hit the wand, pressing it up against his scar, just as Voldemort finished his sentence. And Hermione got up and sent a bunch of different colored sparks into the air, and then ran next to Harry, and that's when everything went blank for me.  
  
(A/N here's what left of the story: another chapter, and epilog, and please, if you are interested in a sequel, tell me. The epilog will explain a lot.) 


	13. On The Same Page

(A/N This is it! Last Chap! And then an epilog. which I plan to make sort of funny, if I write it correctly that is. read and review!)  
  
CHAPTER 11  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
VOLDEMORT DOESN'T MESS AROUND, HE GETS RIGHT down to killing people, and with the Killing Curse, he killed Hermione's old Co-Workers, and the three men.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well, well, well," Voldemort said. "I've been waiting for a little reunion." A cruel smile snaked it's way across Voldemort's face.  
  
"Crucio." He was aiming at Hermione, and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped in front of her. I fell to the ground, pain surging through me, pain so terrible I've never felt anything so terrible.  
  
I hit the floor, convulsing, it felt like I had swallowed fire and it had stretched through my veins, and bones, and every inch of my body.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled. Collapsing down next to me.  
  
She was yelling, but I wasn't listening, for I was watching Harry, who was now cornered in a wall, Voldemort holding his wand right near Harry's throat.  
  
"Avada-."  
  
Harry hit the wand, pressing it up against his scar, just as Voldemort finished his sentence. And Hermione got up and sent a bunch of different colored sparks into the air, and then ran next to Harry, and that's when everything went blank for me.  
  
AS TOL D BY HERMIONE  
  
I CRIED SO HARD THAT NIGHT. BY POINTING Voldemort's wand at his scar, he had managed to kill the most terrible wizard that ever set foot on the magical world. Yes, after all these years, Voldemort had died.  
  
Except no one was sure if Harry was going to live when they first brought him in. They moved Ron, Hagrid, and Harry into St. Mungos. However, after about seven hours, Susan, and I were able to see Harry again, who was alive and well.  
  
Hagrid was revived long before the Ministry ever arrived at Harry's house and he was sent to the hospital just for a little extra magical healing.  
  
And then there was Ron. Ron was the worst off. Crucatius Curse can cause serious brain damage. I had been practically living in the hospital for about four days, before the nurse came out into the waiting room where I was (along with the whole Weasley family).  
  
"Is Miss Hermione Granger here?" The nurse asked.  
  
I stood up, "Yes, that's me."  
  
"Mr. Weasley is up. He wants to see his family, but he requested that he gets to talk to Miss Granger first," The nurse told me.  
  
I felt my legs began to grow weak, but a smile stretched across my face, wider then I had ever smiled before, "Ron's OK?!"  
  
"Yes, now if you'll come with me."  
The nurse pushed open the door to Ron's hospital bed, and then left. Ron had a very smug look on his face, he had put his arms behind his head.  
  
I felt tears running down my face again.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there crying, or are you going to ask your boyfriend how he's feeling?" Ron asked.  
  
Oh no, I thought. "So, is this why you wanted to see me before anyone else? To torture me, Ron?" I couldn't help it, I smiled.  
  
I sat down in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Of course! What good is having you as a girlfriend if I can't argue with you?" Ron told me.  
  
I smiled at him, "Listen Ron, I wanted to thank you, for doing that for me. I-I can't believe you jumped in front of the Curse for me. I-."  
  
And then Ron kissed me. I don't know if it was out of affection, or to get me to shut up, probably to get me to shut up. Ron pressed his lips lightly against mine  
  
AS TOLD BY RON  
  
HERMIONE! STOP! DON'T YOU DARE WRITE ONE MORE WORD! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE THIS BOOK X RATED BY GOING INTO THE DETAILS OF THE KISS!  
  
OK, now that I've gotten my girlfriend to SHUT UP, I can continue. Hermione is insisting that I mention that the kiss was short, longer then the first but still relatively short.  
  
Anyway, I pulled myself away from Hermione. At the risk of being mushy. I couldn't believe I had actually kissed Hermione. I mean, you have to understand that I've been in love with this girl and I was planning on never actually telling her this. Why would I? Tell her and then have her say no to me, and never see her again? But I guess there is something about facing death that really makes people admit things. So, as I was saying. I could not believe I was kissing her. Kissing Hermione seemed like some far away thing that I would never actually get to do. kind of like my dream as a child to be able to do that Muggle thing called Bungee-Jumping (A/N is that how it's spelled????)  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah, I pulled myself away from Hermione, who instead of looking shocked, began to sob even harder. But after that kiss, all I wanted to do was to be able to make this girl happy for the rest of her life, so I said, "My kissing is that bad?"  
  
Hermione laughed through her sobs, causing her to hiccup. She threw her arms around me, "I was so worried about you! I thought you would be tortured to insanity. Luckily when Voldemort died the Curse was lifted.. But still! I thought I would never be able to tell you how I felt and-."  
  
"How do you feel, Hermione?" I said seriously.  
  
Hermione pulled back, "W-What do you mean!? You know how I feel, don't you?"  
  
I grinned at her, "Yes, I know how you feel, but I want you to tell me, because I love you, and so I know we're on the same page."  
  
AS TOLD BY HERMIONE  
  
I pulled away from Ron, why did he do this to me? He knew how I felt? Why did I have to tell him? But I took a deep breath, this man had risked his life for me. "I love you."  
  
I expected the words to come out muted slightly, and in an angry sort of mutter. But they didn't they came out brave, and full of the truth behind them.  
  
"Good," He said taking my hands, "We're on the same page." 


	14. Epilog

(A/N this is the Epilog.. IT IS TOLD BY HARRY! The fifth book was sad, yet good, I'm so sad about who died, I cried. Anyway. here it is.)  
  
EPILOG  
  
AS TOLD BY HARRY  
  
Ron and Hermione had an argument about who was going to write the Epilog (which oddly the argument ended up in them making out on Ron's couch.). So they let me write it.  
  
As you know, this is a book of a true story that Ron and Hermione wrote. This really happened, and they are planning on publishing this crap. I mean, this story. And they are planning on making money off of it. They both plan to make a private agency for people who need help with a case and don't want the Ministry involved. Kind of like those Muggle private detective agencies.  
  
It was Ron's brilliant idea, but actually I don't mean that in a sarcastic way, it was brilliant.  
  
So, I'm sure that you people don't really care about the monster, more about Ron and Hermione's relationship.  
  
Well, you, me, and the rest of England are wondering. have they had sex? Well, I'm going to ask them, I will be right back..  
  
OK, here was the answer I got, Ron said all the time, and Hermione smacked me. So, I'm still not sure.  
  
But yes, they have kissed. a lot. They have gone on dates, sort of. Hermione and Ron aren't the usual couple. They usually just sit at one of their houses and just talk, but I guess they have a good time with each other. I do know that they have gone out to dinner, but, they just seem to enjoy each other's company.  
  
I asked them if they ever planned to get married. They said they want to, but when people get married, they said, they feel like there's other things more important then your spouse at certain times: Kids, bills, supporting the kids. They want to have kids, but they don't want to be pre- occupied and forget about each other. A load of mushy crap if you ask me, but I'm married, and I still love Susan the same way I did a long time ago. But I'm sure they'll get married eventually. Obviously they've talked about it.  
  
Speaking of Susan, I'm going to go ask her if Hermione has told her any dirt about their relationship, such as, have they done it?  
  
Susan smacked me.  
  
Well, sorry, so you, me, and the rest of England will never know the real dirt of Ron and Hermione's relationship. Oh well.  
  
They survived something terrible. They helped to conquer Voldemort. They saved Hagrid. They saved other people by getting them off the boat. but what happened to the monster?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N that's it. But maybe there will be a sequel. It won't come out for a while though. Please, if it won't take too much of your time, I'd like your overall opinion of the story, and how I can improve my writing. Please, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, though! Just don't be mean about it. I've read the fifth book, so if you want to say anything about the person who died (or anything else about the story, theories always interest me too), then feel free to, I always love hearing other people's opinions. I was mad about that. Like I said, I cried. But please, I'd really like to know how I can improve my writing, and if you thought this story was good. But no flames! Just nice, constructive criticism. thank you!!!  
  
~ Chocolate Milk  
  
PS I'd have you e-mail me, but I'm very cautious about viruses and stuff like that, that's why I'm not putting my e-mail address anywhere. 


End file.
